


Punishments

by thepouringrain



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Begging, Bloodplay, Dangerous Practice, Gunplay, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Whipping, mormor, top!jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepouringrain/pseuds/thepouringrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian wonders how, despite Jim initiating all of this, it's still him doing all the begging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishments

“Bored,” Jim said. He was lying on his stomach on the bed, his head using his closed laptop as a pillow. His eyes weren’t closed, he was staring… thinking. Sebastian was sitting on the floor against the bedroom wall, cleaning a small hand pistol, a couple of floor plans for various government buildings scattered around him as he worked. Their living room had had to be cleared for an impromptu interrogation earlier in the day, and whilst the body had been removed, the worst of the blood stains were yet to be dealt with so the two men had retreated into the bedroom. 

“Whatever, Boss,” Sebastian muttered, for he on the other hand had rather important things on his mind. His underling Wilkins had missed out half a page of the floor plan when he broke into the offices to copy the originals. Sebastian was busy considering both plans to recover this part of the document, as well as plans to punish Wilkins for his misdemeanour. 

Sebastian didn’t pay any attention to the sound of the drawer opening and closing. Sebastian couldn’t hear the soft footsteps on the thickly carpeted floor. Sebastian did feel the lash of pain as suddenly a whip was cracked across his face. Seven hits were made across his neck and face in quick succession, forcing him to cower down on the ground. 

“Fucking hell…”

“Don’t use that tone with me, Moran.”

Sebastian went to turn towards the sound of his Boss’ voice but as soon as he tried to push himself back up by his hands, the whip would thrash down on his fingers. Jim’s aim was as lethally accurate as a beginner’s could be lethally inaccurate, the hits came down so fast he was almost able to stop any movement of Moran’s by the time Moran himself had barely even thought of it. Sebastian stilled himself, unable to even turn his head to see when the next blow would arrive. 

As Sebastian lay there, he could sense Jim bending down to pull the gun that Sebastian still held in his hand. Despite it being unloaded, instinct had made Sebastian subconsciously keep hold of the weapon despite the vicious attack that had been made on that hand. 

Scooping the cartridges that lay among the now blood-spattered papers that scattered the floor, Jim loaded the gun. 

“Up,” He said, clicking off the safety in order to prompt Sebastian to move.

Sebastian cautiously got to his feet, wincing slightly due to the freshness of his wounds but unable to hide a smile at the sight of Jim pointing a gun at him: the silver pistol in one hand and the black leather whip in the other.

“Strip,” Jim ordered, cocking the gun contemptuously. 

Sebastian shed his shirt and trousers, maintaining eye contact with Jim, still stubbornly smirking at him. His fingers only shook slightly as he pulled down his underwear, the nerves of the bruised fingers still screaming from their beating. 

“Hands behind your head,” Jim said, once Sebastian was naked, this time launching the whip dangerously at Sebastian when he was slow to obey. The whip flew through the air, cutting a deep gash into Sebastian’s bare chest, wrapping itself around his shoulder-perilously close to his jugular- before falling to the floor. 

“Obey me Moran!” Jim yelled, Sebastian’s attitude to punishment seemingly more cause for further punishment than the original offence. Jim walked over to the bed, still holding the gun up at Sebastian, and went about moving his laptop away from the bed before pulling off the blankets and pillows until just the plain white sheet was left covering the mattress.

Jim turned back to Sebastian to see the blood from the fresh, deeply cut wound trickling down chest. He looked gorgeous, his biceps tensed in discomfort along with his pectoral muscles. Jim considered for a moment the possibility of tying Sebastian up, hanging him from the light fitting on the ceiling and continuing to cut him until he bled out. He thought about just how pretty all his scars would look reopened, and how nice his blood would feel on Jim’s hands- better on his than on anyone else’s. But no, that would have to wait for another day, a bigger punishment. He would still have some fun with him today though. 

“On the bed then,” Jim said in a patronising tone, showing no sympathy for the pain Sebastian was already in. Not that Sebastian was paying to much attention himself; he was half-hard and watching Jim with bloodlust eyes and a killer’s grin. 

“Anything you say Boss,” He replied, clambering onto the bed and laying on his back, hands still held behind his head. 

“That’s better already,” Jim said, watching as the change in position made the trails of blood on Sebastian’s chest change direction. Jim traced them with the head of the gun, noticing how the cold touch of metal on skin made Sebastian’s cock twitch, “Although I really don’t think you should be enjoying this punishment as much as you are.” 

Dropping the gun on the ground in a careless manner, Jim walked over to his desk and picked up a handful of crocodile clips. Before Sebastian even had a chance to see what Jim was holding Jim had walked back over to the bed and fastened the first metal clip to Sebastian’s left nipple, directly below his still-bleeding injury. Sebastian shouted out in pain, a sound that only increased as Jim added more and more of the clips until they encircled the wound entirely. 

Jim now had to grab hold of Sebastian wrists to stop him from moving them. He leaned over Sebastian, now straddling his lap whilst pinning down his arms above his head. His own face was directly over Sebastian’s and he was able to see the shock register in the man’s eyes, as the pain in his entire left chest and shoulder intensified, wounded skin pulled tight and nerve ends wrecked. Jim held him there, waiting and watching Sebastian fight down the pain until his body stopped struggling and he lay still below Jim, the only movement his heavy breathing. Even though the shouting and fighting had stopped, Sebastian’s face was still taut with agony and for a moment appeared defeated, until he rutted up against Jim- groaning at the touch of his cock against Jim’s trousers. 

“Did you like that, Sebastian?” Jim purred, smiling down at his resilient pet, who grinned back at him, still trying to catch his breath, “Because you know I can do a whole lot worse.” 

Jim threw a punch at Sebastian, slamming his head sideways into the mattress. With Sebastian disorientated, Jim pulled off his tie and wrapped it around Sebastian’s wrists, securing them above his head so that Jim’s own hands would be free. The silk tie wouldn’t last long against someone as strong as Sebastian, but Jim didn’t really need it to. Jim pulled the alligator clip off of Sebastian’s nipple, causing Sebastian to yell out, kicking out and twisting his body, only his arms were prevented from protesting. Enjoying Sebastian’s reaction immensely, Jim began to twist at the remaining clips instead of just removing them. Some of the clips began to cut into Sebastian’s skin as Jim tugged at them, more blood joining the cuts on his cheek and the blood already on his chest. Those weren’t the last of Sebastian’s injuries, by the time Jim had finally removed all the clips from his tortured skin Sebastian, in an attempt to not scream, had bitten down on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. As soon as Jim saw this newest hint of red, he bent his head down to kiss his lips clean, all thoughts of punishment vanishing in hunger for his blood-covered sniper. Sebastian moaned as Jim pushed his way into his mouth, Jim reciprocating the noise as Sebastian began to suck on his tongue. 

Jim reached down into his own trousers, pulling away from the kiss to kneel on the bed and palm at his own cock. Sebastian rutted up at the air to try and regain contact with Jim, tilting his neck down to try and watch his boss stroke himself despite his view being obstructed by the clothes Jim was still wearing. 

“Let me see,” Sebastian groaned. 

“What’s that Basher?” Jim asked, not obliging him or even looking up at the man tied up in front of him. 

“Let me see, please.” 

“I though Basher didn’t want to play with Daddy?” 

“I always want to play, Boss. Please let me see you.” 

With a smile, Jim undid his trousers, pushing them down to his knees along with his underwear. Sebastian whined with a mixture of pleasure and frustration as he watched Jim circle the head of his cock with his thumb, eyes now fixed firmly back on Sebastian.

“What else do you want?” Jim asked authoritatively.

Sebastian knew he wouldn’t be allowed to touch Jim, this was still supposed to be a ‘punishment’ after all. 

“I want… I want you inside of me.” 

“Do you?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good pet.”

Jim leaned his hand forward to let Sebastian lick the pre-cum off his thumb. Once it was clean he began to undo his shirt buttons, leering down at Sebastian as he did so.

“This is my second shirt ruined today Basher,” He said. 

“I thought clean shirts were boring?” Sebastian replied, trying to regain his composure but failing miserably as Jim pulled off the shirt to reveal a blank expanse of pale skin, unscarred unlike Sebastian’s mangled torso, and slimmer too. 

“Now is not the time for effrontery Sebastian,” Said Jim, “Do you want me to have to use this as a gag?” He twisted the material of the shirt and held it up threateningly. 

“No sir,” Sebastian panted, “would you fuck me, please.”

Smiling again, Jim deposited the shirt on the ground and reached into the bedside cabinet to pull out a bottle of lube, throwing it at Sebastian. 

“You can do it yourself,” He said, undoing the tie that was holding Sebastian’s wrists together. 

“Can’t you…?” 

“Punishment, remember?” 

Sebastian gave Jim a murderous look, wondering how, despite Jim initiating all of this, it was still him doing all the begging. Now that his hands were free he went to touch his cock, now almost fully hard and straining flat against his stomach. Jim, however, swatted his hand away, returning his look with one that clearly said ‘if you don’t hurry up I will slit your throat’. 

Jim knelt at the bottom of the bed, admiring just how beautiful Sebastian looked lying there with his eyes closed, fucking himself with his own lube covered fingers as blood ran down from his chest onto the sheets. He picked up the bottle of lube and put some onto his own hand before wrapping his fingers once more around his cock, hissing out air from his partially parted lips due to the coldness of the liquid and his own feelings of over-arousal. Sebastian’s eyes shot open at the sound, giving Jim a look that was half-daring and half-pleading. He rocked his hips forward, pulling his fingers out of himself before using that hand to press down on one of the bruises on his chest, throwing his head back against the bed. It was enough to tempt Jim into pouncing, his teeth grazing Sebastian’s bared neck and pinning Sebastian’s wrists at his side. 

Sebastian’s legs wrapped around Jim’s as Jim pushed inside him, thrusting hard and pushing him down into the mattress with a load groan. The pair struggled, Sebastian trying to free his arms whilst rutting against Jim and pushing him deeper inside him. It was a broken ecstasy for Sebastian, the feeling of both Jim digging his nails into his wrists and his cock pushing against his prostate almost enough to send him into immediate oblivion. Breaking away from Jim’s grasp, Sebastian grabbed the sides of Jim’s face, pulling him roughly into a kiss. Jim snarled, snapping his hips forward forcefully causing Sebastian to cry out and lose grip of him. With his legs wrapped around Jim’s, Sebastian’s hands travelled down his back, one thumb caressing the dimples on his lower back whilst the other grabbed at his arse. Jim raised his face to watch Sebastian’s, still fucking him hard into the mattress. Sebastian’s fingers slid in between Jim’s arse cheeks, causing the other man to catch his breath, breaking his rhythm slightly. Sebastian used his still-lubed finger to stroke playfully at the rim of Jim’s hole, causing the man to buck his hips in pleasure, pressing him fully inside Sebastian, causing them to both moan simultaneously. 

“Bored now, Boss?” Sebastian growled in Jim’s ear, slipping one finger inside him.  
Jim swore, biting down on Sebastian’s right shoulder as with short, sharp thrusts as he came inside Sebastian. Sebastian could feel himself tipping over the edge too, that is, until Jim grabbed the base of his cock, squeezing it painfully as he pulled himself out of Sebastian. 

Sebastian heard him mumble something under his breath, and watched Jim lean down to lick a stripe of blood from Sebastian’s abdomen. He let go of Sebastian abruptly and clambered off of the bed. 

“You might want to get the clean-up team in here as well,” Jim said, surveying the damage to the blood-soaked sheet that had most likely gone through to the mattress and the droplets of blood that now stained the otherwise pale carpet, like rose petals scattered in a honeymoon hotel suite. He picked up his shirt and wiped himself clean with it, tossing it carelessly onto the bed before heading to the bathroom to shower, leaving Sebastian alone with his cock still hard and aching.

Sebastian gathered up the soft material of the shirt, pressing it up to his face to smell Jim’s scent on it. He wrapped it around his cock, getting himself off as fast as he could to relieve the pain, the feeling of the soft material the only thing hiding the fact that he had been left alone. He came quickly, spilling onto the already spoiled shirt. 

Getting up off the bed, and feeling rather unsatisfied Sebastian padded back to his pile of paperwork on the floor, putting on a fresh pair of boxers en-route before sitting down on the carpet. His injuries had mostly stopped bleeding quite so much, so he felt it could wait until Jim was done with the bathroom.

He’d started shifting the documents around, the paper irritating his now swollen fingers, when the sound of the bathroom opening made him freeze. He couldn’t quite tell whether Jim was done with his punishment. He wasn’t even sure that he’d had permission to move from the bed. It was a surprise, therefore when Jim knelt down behind him, snaking his arms possessively around him. He kissed behind Sebastian’s right ear before teasing the earlobe with his teeth and tongue, looking at the paperwork in Sebastian’s lap. 

“So how exactly do you plan on punishing that idiot Wilkins, Sebastian?” Jim asked, before whispering in his ear, “Tell me everything.”


End file.
